soccer and swings
by maleija
Summary: a summery for this is hard... ok um how about.. .. "Itachi this too cute and sweet! no one's ever done something like this for me, thank you!" dis is a two shot? changed it to a three
1. Chapter 1

**hey people!! IT's my FIRST Tenten and Itachi fanfic! ALSO THIS IS A NON MASSACRE FANFIC**

**yay something that doen't involve Pein.. .. ****maybe XD**

* * *

He had noticed her a while ago, but was to shy to say or do anything. Sure he said hi, but he longed to have a real conversation with her. At first he didn't really care, but lately, she had been floating into his mind more and more. Itachi could be staring at the stars at night and her face would rear its pretty face; her warm chocolate brown eyes that danced with mischief and beautiful smile.

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at the midnight black night sky. There was a crescent moon present that the clouds liked to cover up. _She_ was in his thoughts _again. _'why does her face keep popping up?' he mentally groaned, 'she has that Hyuuga prodigy...' Itachi shifted against the tree in his backyard. Yes, Hyuuga Neji did pose a threat to him on some level. 'i need sleep. . . tomorrow's Monday.' Getting up Itachi walked lazily across the grass to the back door. Quietly, he slid the glass door open and stepped inside his dark house, silently closing the door behind him and locking it. In an eerie silence, he made his way out of the family room, around the corner, up a short flight of wood stairs, down a hall and into his comfy room. 'i'll take a shower in the morning'. Itachi thought as he pulled his shirt over his head followed by his under shirt. he took of his sweats, put on a pair of basketball shorts, and went to bed.

* * *

The following afternoon at Maple Leaf High School...

"That's it Tenten! Use the power of youth!!"Gai sensei shouted at his female student.

said girl just rolled her eyes and sighed. She easily passed by Sakura and side stepped Naruto with the soccer ball. 'two mid fields down one to go.' Passing the ball behind her to Neji, she raced forward as he booted it up for her to trap and score. The ball was coming toward her and so was an Uchiha. 'sasuke...!' The two both jumped to head the ball but ended up trapping it between their heads. Sasuke won but as he landed and started to run, Tenten reached back a little and caught his foot with hers. He fell and she tripped a little. 'shoot!' Before the defenders were on her, the brunette kicked. The ball stayed low as it shot past Gaara and Choji making its way to the bottom left corner. TWWEEET!!

"Time! Good game everybody!"came Gai's enthusiastic voice.

"NOO!!" Tenten whined. she had slowed to a jog when the whistle blew but pouted when she saw her strike was saved. Saved by Lee.

"No surprise,"said Neji as his breathing returned to normal,"he used his speed to catch it before it went in."

"I know but I had that one!" the two, like everyone else, were headed back inside to change.

Inside the girls locker room, Tenten received lots of praise for her soccer skills.

Inside the boys locker room, Sasuke was being teased for falling(something he never did), and Lee was being praised for his lucky save.

Ten minutes later the bell rang ending the school day.

After the bell the soccer teams came in to change.

Tenten walked out in her lime green snow flake covered socks with two dollars. Her stomach growled, 'i'm hungry'. She walked slowly down the hall to the gatorade machine and stopped in front of it. 'hmm. . . orange or red?'She shifted her weight to her left foot holding her hand with her money to her lower lip in contemplation. 'what about yellow?' yet another flavor to choose from. The brunette put in her two dollars and pushed yellow.

SOLD OUT

'great' Tenten was thrown back into indecision.

"Um not to be rude or anything, but could you hurry up? I have to be on the field for practice and I would like a gatorade too."came a smooth male's voice.

Turning around, Tenten was surprised to see _the Uchiha Itachi _standing behind her looking down at her.

She blinked, "Oh sorry, hahaha" and let out a half nervous laugh.

He gave a smile and it disappeared, but his eyes remained warm like glowing charcoal. She smiled back and turned around and pushed the red gatorade;it started vending. Itachi crossing his arms, had to look away to hide the pink that was creeping across the bridge of his nose. He looked back in front of when Tenten walked away drinking her gatorade.

Outside on the football/soccer field the boys varsity soccer team was assembling. The girls varsity soccer team was walking toward the field followed by Tenten talking to the varsity coach for both teams.

"All right maggots! Listen up! Today we have a trial run," Coach Anko yelled gaining her desired attention, "She is here under MY recommendation okay?" Anko pushed Tenten in front of her.

Tenten stared with butterflies in her stomach at the juniors, seniors, sophomore, and freshman who stared back. Tenten recognized Temari a junior, Konan, Pein, Diedara, and Hidan all seniors, Neji her sophomore buddy, and Sasuke the freshman. She also recognized _him and__. _Temari smirked already knowing what the girl could do.

"Now three laps and then get with your partners and stretch. Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji, you don't have to do the laps-" A chorus of protests went up as Anko continued, "- because I know you just had gym with that idiot Maito Gai."

A yes escaped their lips as the others went out to do their laps. Tenten found herself not only watching Pein, but Itachi as well. Itachi was one of the first to finish so Anko called him over to her and Tenten. Anko told the two that they would be partners for now as Itachi reached for his orange gatorade.

This one command made two hearts simultaneously beat faster and one sophomore glare death at the Uchiha.

This was going to be a long practice.

* * *

Itachi breathed out loudly and dropped his bag on his hardwood floor. 'that was... very interesting.' Flicking on the lights in his room he looked around.

"Practice was very interesting, neh?" Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't have to turn around to see the smirk on his little brother's face, it just dripped from his speech.

"What'd you mean?" Itachi turned around to face his brother who was leaning on the thresh hold, arms crossed.

"Tenten, you like her don't you?"

Itachi swallowed silently unnoticed, "What're you talkin' about?"

"I saw they way you were lookin' at her, you followed her every move," the smirk on Sasuke's face became more pronounced as amusement started to ease its way into his words as he continued talking.

Itachi started to glare, 'its that obvious? geeze i hope not... please let sasuke be the only one who noticed, please!'

"Sasuke, Itachi, dinner's ready!"

'mom you're a life saver!', "Coming!" Itachi yelled and strode past Sasuke and down the hall into the kitchen to eat.

Dinner passed with no talk of soccer practice and Sasuke's little discovery. Instead talk was filled with information about a $2 million business deal Fugaku sealed and the wedding cake Mikoto had to bake today.

* * *

The next day.

Tenten stared out the window separating her from outside, 'i wonder if i made varsity? oh man i hope i did... that way i'd have a valid excuse to see _him! _man, he looked so amazing during practice.' She breathed out and looked to the front of the class. Her science teacher was attempting to teach them with his thick i-know-how-to-speak-to-many-languages accent.

"Hey you think you made it?" Neji asked.

Tenten turned her head to look at him next to her, "Yeah I hope... Did I do good enough to get on?"

"If you didn't, do you think I would be asking you if you made it?" Neji snorted playfully.

Tenten got what he meant though and was to pleased for words. 'i can't believe i made it!!!! now i can see itachi every day during practice and during games!!!' she inwardly squealed. This little bit of inside news (accompanied by slight fear that she didn't make it) made the day fly by for her.

xXx

In the girl's locker room after school Tenten's excited vibes weren't unnoticed. Temari only shook her head in amusement at her brunette friend who was practically jumping around in the row they were in, Konan was trying to stay out of her way and the other girls thought she was high or on something.

Out on the field both teams plus Tenten were gathered, waiting for Coach Anko to announce if Tenten made it or not; most likely the first.

'please let me make it!!' Tenten mentally begged.

'let her make it, let her make it' Itachi mentally repeated in hopes that she did.

The moment came.

"Tenten, you did very well at yesterday's practice. I was very pleased that you stole the majority of the throw-in's that put the ball in your teams favor," Anko began. Two hearts beat with anticipation. All eyes, male female, brown onyx pale lavender sky blue dark blue black light grey green, stared at coach. "Tenten, I'm glad to welcome you onto girls varsity soccer!"

A short round of applause happened that turned into laughter at Tenten's reaction. She had ran away from the group and went right into a series of flips: round off, 2 back hand springs, back tuck, back hand spring, ending in a back twist. She was to happy to care what they thought of her at the moment, all she cared about was Coach's last sentence.

"Okay maggots! You can celebrate after practice... NOW GO RUN! THREE LAPS AND THEN GET WIT YOUR PARTNERS AND STRETCH!!" Anko yelled startling everyone.

* * *

That is how their friendship got started, first being partners during stretching, they got to physically interact which led to playful teasing. Playful teasing led to small talk. Small talk led to small conversations and small conversations led to regular conversations. Regular conversations led to more personal conversations. Personal conversations led to them being completely comfortable with each other.

The season passed and it was now a week from the final game; the state championship. Needless to say practice for both teams were intense and a lot of pressure was put on them. Everyone was stressed and needed an escape. Coach had added extra Saturday practices from 12pm-3pm a month ago and didn't see anything wrong with that. The soccer teams however did and if you complained about it, you were given laps to do at the end of practice until you couldn't run anymore.

Friday at the end of practice...

"I don't think I can make tomorrow's practice..." Tenten panted to Neji as they did suicides as their cool down.

"I know but you have to," Neji panted back as he turned around and started back to the start line, Tenten following not to far behind.

"Yeah but I have a project and I'm to tired!" Tenten whined. "I haven't been sleeping well lately and I don't know why."

"What's the project?"

"I have to write a report on how cross country skiing started and what it is."

"Cross country skiing?? What's that?"

"EXACTLY!" she exclaimed. Neji snorted a laugh and shook his head as they both turned around for their third suicide. Only two more to go.

Tenten was almost at the other end of the soccer field when the tiredness finally took over. Turning around she jogged back as Neji ran at his same pace, not showing any signs of being tired. 'i bet he'd be tired too if he had itachi for a partner...'

* * *

Thursday before the final game during D lunch Itachi sat with his friends aka half of the boys varsity soccer team, some from the girl's team and some random people who had the same mixed lunch as him. He was surveying the cafeteria when the object of his hidden affection walked in talking to _him._ 'damn that hyuuga. why couldn't he be more like his cousin, hinata?' Itachi felt sightly annoyed as he continued to watch the two sit down at the end of a table in his line of vision across from each other. Temari joined them and sat down with her lunch. 'she looks happy, so cute...'

"Itachi, whacha lookin' at?"kisame asked.

Itachi blinked, "Nothin'."

"You're lookin' at _her _aren't you?" Kisame grinned.

"Who?", 'who's he talking about?'

"Tenten."

Itachi didn't respond. He knew that out of his friends, Kisame knew him best and could usually tell if something was up. This time, why did he have to be able to tell? 'is it THAT obvious?!' Itachi really wanted to know, first Sasuke notices that practice and now Kisame knows too.

"You're not responding," Kisame's voice was filled with excitement, "heh, wow you like her don't you?"

Itachi looked in front of him at Kisame, "What makes you say that?" If any thing, he was going to find out what keeps giving him away.

"The moment she walked in you couldn't keep your eyes off her!" Kisame was really enjoying this.

Itachi stiffened but quickly relaxed. 'so i stare too much.' He sighed and leaned his elbow on the table resting his left cheek on his left fist.

"Okay, I do" he confessed.

"How much?"

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes, "I don't know, more than like like, way more than that, but not 'i'm-willing-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you' kind."

Deciding to keep this between them, Kisame lowered his voice, "So you want her."

"Bad."

Kisame sat up straight and blinked, 'did he just say that? did uchiha itachi really jus' say that?'

"Shocking I know. What d' I do?" Itachi groaned.

"Ask her out," Kisame said recovering from his state of shock

Itachi looked at him like he was crazy.

"You asked me what to do, so I told you."

"Fine... When?"

"Tomorrow after the soccer game. That way if we both win, it'll be like a victory date and it won't be so bad, but if they lose, you'll be there to comfort her if she's upset. Okay?"

Itachi nodded and resumed staring at a laughing Tenten and thought about how he would ask her out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**ch. 2 of my ten ten itachi fic! here goes! **

**

* * *

**"C'mon! Pick it up!" Konan yelled to her defensive line, furious.

The opposing team, Wise Ferrets, were close to their 1st goal. In Konan's eyes, the first goal towards defeat. The Wise Ferrets had two very good strikers that were burning her mid field and defenders. She wanted so bad to go up and slide tackle the ball from the Ferrets' no.11 but she'd be damned if she left her goal unprotected.

'dammit mikan!' Konan thought as no.11 passed her and kicked.

The ball went high and to the left. Konan jumped and easily grabbed the ball out of the air before it could cross the white line. She ran with the ball to the edge of her box and booted the ball past mid field over into Ferrets territory. Temari got the ball starting the offensive attack with Tenten.

"Next time I'll score on your weak ass," Ferrets no.11 sneered as she ran past Konan.

"Fuck you!" Konan shot back as she got back in front of her goal, lookingahead to make sure the ref was up there and not with in ear shot. She has been given a lot of tech.s and red cards because of her mouth that led to other teams winning barely. 'thats not gonna happen this game'

From the sidelines, Anko and the boys team watched the game intently. Her two forwards weren't getting far with the ball. Every time Tenten went to go position herself in front of the last defender, that Ferret player would run up forcing Tenten to run up to so she wouldn't get an off sides called. Anko saw this and wondered why the mid fielders haven't moved up enough to help out.

"Mid field! Get your butts up there and help them out!" she yelled. The left and center mid fields heard her and moved up. Right mid field followed them.

The game ticked toward half time with neither team gaining a goal. Both sides were becoming agitated. With ten minutes before half time, the Ferrets made a dirty play on the sly. Deciding that they would take out Temari, Maple Leaf Jaguar's best fwd, they attacked her. Illegal slide tackles when the ref wasn't lookingand trapping out any help for the poor girl. Tenten surprisingly got through and collided with no.11 as they fought for the ball. With a smirk, no.11 elbowed Tenten in her stomach, knocking her to the ground and "accidentally" stepping on her. Tenten cried out and the whistle blew, signaling half time.

Holding her left wrist close to her Tenten got to her feet and glared after no.11, who smirked and fained innocence as her teammates snickered.

On the sidelines...

Itachi showed an amazing amount of self control when he saw the play. He wanted to just jump in right then and there and break the girl's face. Instead he watched in a mix of jealousy and disgust as Neji practically rushed to Tenten's side as she came off the field holding her wrist.

"What a sap," Kisame commented as he came up beside Itachi. Itachi only nodded as he watched Anko fuss over Tenten and Temari, Naruto trying to find out if they're okay, and Konan whispering furiously to her defenders about picking up their game.

"Why aren't you over there some where too?"

"Because... I don't wanna make them feel over crowded."

Kisame nodded, not believing a word Itachi said.

"Aye aniki, catch," Sasuke said as he tossed an unopened gatorade at Itachi. Itachi gave a puzzled look. "Go give her the gatorade." Reluctantly, he walked over to her.

Tenten had ice on her wrist and was covered in sweat. She was sitting on the out of place bench next to Mikan. The other girls were either taking a bathroom break or stretching out tight muscles.

"Hey, you okay?" Itachi asked as he opened the drink.

Tenten stared out over the field, "Yeah, I'm good. . . my wrist jus' hurts a lil' that's all"

"Here, you want some?"

"Thanks," Tenten took the drink with her right wrist, her good wrist, and drank.

"Let me see your wrist."

Tenten put her drink between her thighs and took the ice off her wrist. Holding out her wrist, she watched as Itachi gently took it and looked at it. Tenten looked from their hands to his face,partly hidden by his long bangs.

Itachi let go of her hand and looked at her as he talked, "It looks a little puffy, does it hurt?"

"Not really, it feels fine to me."

"Tenten!" Konan called. "Come here! You can spend time with your boo after the game!" snickering followed.

"Shuddup Konan! It's not like that!" Tenten replied in embarrassment as she walked over to the captain, leaving an embarrassed Itachi.

"How's your wrist?" Konan asked

"It's fine, I think," Tenten said as she looked at her wrist.

"Well put a ace bandage on it in case somethin's wrong with it. Oh, and the second half, mark no. 11 and we're lifting."

Tenten nodded and went to look for the first aid kit. Neji helped to wrap up her wrist while again Itachi glared at said Hyuuga.

The ref blew the whistle signaling for the second half to start.

Tenten tapped the ball over the white line to Temari who promptly kicked it up and over the Ferrets forwards. Tenten went to it as did her mid fielders and the Ferrets. The Jaguars defensive line moved up.

Mikan trapped the ball with her body just as a Ferrets player got to her and she tapped the ball over to Temari on her left. Temari proceeded to lift, moving forward with Tenten, confusing the Ferrets. The three continued to move toward the goal, passing and lifting. Temari shot but the Ferret's goalie saved it and put the ball into play. The Ferrets weren't going to let this new tatic scare them. The Jaguars were going to make this work for them and win.

It was a fierce second half. Every time the Jags had the ball they lifted, mixing it up of course seeing how the Ferrets were catching on. The Ferrets still played dirty and the ref continued not to notice it. The ref did catch some fauls though. Tenten stole a lot of throw-ins and the adrenaline kept her wrist from hurting to much. Time ticked away sweaty girls fought over a not so shiney and clean nike soccer ball. Many collisions and successful and unsuccessful feints made. The Jags stole a lot of the Ferret's run-away balls and vise versa.

Cheering from the crowd and both teams filled the air and got louder when a big play was made. Itachi watched mesmerized at the person of his affection. Kisame and Sasuke looked at him in amusement and at the game. Neji started to get a weird feeling, that some one was staring at his best friend and crush. Naruto thought of getting ramen after the boys won their game. Coach told them to go get warmed up.

"Three minutes left!" both coaches yelled. Hearts pounded. Exhausted players perked up some at the sudden reality check that they could possibly win or lose. Time continued to tick. The Jaguars had the ball and were heading toward their goal in enemy territory.

"Get the ball!"

"Don't let them score!"

Ferrets screamed, their players frantically trying to get the soccer ball away from Temari and Mikan.

Two minutes left.

"Temari, Mikan!" Tenten shouted from behind. They both nodded and got in position in front of the goal. Temari kicked to Mikan who was in front of her who proceeded to kick the ball up and over Temari toward Tenten.

'now or never!' Tenten jumped, twisting in the air into a bicycle kick that sent the ball flying past four heads toward the goal. The Ferrets goalie dove and missed. The ball hit the top left (the goalie's right) corner and went in.

One minute left.

Ferrets goalie sat up and glared murder and defeat. The ref blew his whistle signaling the end of the game. The Jags were siked. Everything went by in a daze for Tenten as she got up from the ground, breathing heavy. Every single girl around her was breathing heavy. Both teams lined up and walked toward each other, hands up for high fives, saying good game and stuff like that.

ON the sidelines Gatorade was passed out. The next game started in 5 minutes. The girls team jogged two cool down lap where the boys were ending their warm-up and stretched, loosening their tight muscles. The boys game started and everyone watched with just as much, if not more enthusiasm, as the girls game. Tenten got more ice for her left wrist as she watched her best friend, the energizer bunny, the piercing wonder, and her crush score the first point of the game. 'the ferrets are tough... but my boys are tougher...'

The game ticked by pretty fast. It was easy for the Jags to keep the ball from the Ferrets. 'they're not as good as i thought... and i was hoping this team would be a challenge unlike last year's... this is boring' Itachi thought as he easily took the ball from the Ferret's no.7 and passed it to Sasuke to take up field. Sasuke scored making the game 3-0 as the whistle blew for half time.

"You want some?" Tenten held out an unopened gatorade to Itachi as he came off the field. He took it but didn't open it. 'her wrist still looks puffy, i think she needs to see a doctor...'

"How's your wrist feeling Tenten?" Neji asked, concern laced his words but he glared at his senior, well senior in general. Itachi's eye twitched and he exscused himself from the two.

"It's fine, thanks Neji," Tenten looked after her crush briefly before continuing to talk. "You guys look good out there, hope you're having fun"

Neji shook his head no. "The Ferrets suck so bad its not even funny. We aren't even trying, it's like practice out there for us."

"That bad huh? Haha!"

Neji smirked and laughed a little too.

"Do you want me to break him in half for ya?" Kisame asked as he and Itachi watched the two life long best friends.

Itachi shook his head. "No, that would be pointless. I would gladly let you but talking with Tenten I've found out that she only see's him as a best friend. She would blame me if I let you." 'jus' take him out and forget what i said kisame! that purple-eyed freak doesn't know when to quit!'

The game ended in victory for the Jaguars, 10-1. A crush but not a happy one.

"That was soo not any fun!" Naruto whined on the bus ride back to school. "That team sucked to no end!" grunting he sunk into his seat.

"I agree with Ramen boy over here," Mikan agreed. "Jus' watchin' them made my eyes sore."

Some of the team laughed at her comment. The bus ride was filled with conversations of both games and what to do when they got back to the school. Only Tenten ignored it all as she stared at her possibly broken wrist in pain with her head phones in. The bus arrived back a school close to 6:30 pm.

"Now everybody listen up!" Anko yelled, gaining her desireed attention. " I just wanna say that we had a great season this year. I know today's game for the boys was a little disappointing but its behind us now."

Everybody agreed, nodding their heads and such.

"I hate to say it but, I'm really going to miss some of my seniors that are leaving us,"

"Some of us?" Kai asked. "Really Anko?"

"Ok ok all of my seniors." Anko finished and let the players exit the bus to their waiting parents.

Itachi was about to help Tenten with her bag but of course, Neji beat him to it. Tenten rejected his help though insisting she was ok.

XxXx XxX xXx

Tenten was the last one still at school. She sat on a red faded bench trying to figure out how she would get home.

'how do both of my parents get stuck with late shifts and can't come and get me? man this jus' sucks...' Looking up from her phone she spotted Itachi getting into his car. With her phone in hand, she jogged over to his car before he could pull out.

"Yeah Tenten?" Itachi asked whe his window was down.

"I kinda need a ride home... my parents can't pick me up."

"Sure."

Tenten sat in the passenger side of his car. 'this is the first time i've been inside his car... and its jus' the two of us'


End file.
